chemistry-snowbarry style
by Rebel Willows
Summary: barry and caitlin come from two different worlds but when they cross path on a school project, the chemistry between them is undeniable
1. Different Stories

It was another normal day in the life of Caitlin Snow. The sunlight breaks into her dark bedroom, illuminating the place and stirring her awake. She turns her back to the window and looks at her alarm clock.

"Five more minutes til the alarm goes off." she says to no one but herself.

It was then she realized that it was the first time since the accident last year that left her fatherless, that she slept without a nightmare of some sort. She stares into space as she vividly remembers that night.

"Can we go to the movies tonight, pretty, pretty please?" Caitlin begs to her parents.

"I don't know baby girl. We have a lot of work to do." Robert, her father reasons.

"But you and mom are always busy with work to spend time with me anymore. It's like I stopped being important to you both when I stopped wearing diapers" Caitlin says getting upset.

"That not true, sweetheart. We love you very much and you are the most important thing/person in our life." Carla, her mother says.

"Prove it. Go take the day off and spend time with me." Caitlin provokes.

"We can't both take the whole day off sweetie. The company won't function with out us." Her father states.

"Fine! Dad why don't you take the whole day off and spend time with me and mom can go to work but only until the afternoon." Caitlin negotiates.

Her parents are silent for a few minutes pondering her deal.

"Okay, sweetheart. If you really want to spend time with us. We'd love nothing more than to do the same." Her mom accepts.

So while her mom was working in the morning, Caitlin persuades her dad to go to the beach. At 1:00 they drop by the company and pick up her mom.

"What movie are we going to be watching, sweetheart?" Her mom ask as she a looks at Caitlin from the rear view mirror.

"Well my friends said that the Black Panther was amazing so I was thinking we could go see it." Caitlin answers.

"Whatever you want, sweetie. Today's all about you." Her father says.

"Thanks, daddy." She says pleased.

After the movie the weather has taken a bit of a turn it was snowing and there were some ice on the road. They went to dinner and went home. On the way home laughter filled the car. Caitlin couldn't keep the smile of her face. But that was short lived because before she knew it they were spinning on a thin black sheet of ice. She saw their lives flash before her eyes, she didn't even have time to cry she was so scared. The car flipped and she blacked out.

When she came to, she was on a stretcher on the side of the road. There were flashes of red and blue lights everywhere. The roads had been sealed off with police cars. She looks around her, looking for her parents. She spots her mom talking to a tall, black and muscular man wearing a detectives clothes. Her mom notices she's awake and turns and walks towards her. She knew the moment her mom turned around with her blood-shot eyes that something terrible happened. She looked around again, this time looking for her father but couldn't find him anywhere. There was a dreadful feeling forming in her stomach.

"Are you sore? Do you want some painkiller?" The nurse ask.

"No, thanks. I want my mom and dad." She tells the nurse.

"I'm here, sweetheart." Her mom says. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok considering. Where's dad?" She finally ask.

Her mom avoids her eyes and remains silent.

"Mom..." Caitlin says the dreadful feeling in her stomach growing even more.

Her mom starts crying "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Your dad...he...he...didn't...make it...he's...he's gone."

Caitlin felt a bomb go off in her heart, shattering it to a million pieces. Her scream resembled that of a canary's cry.

"Caitlin...Caitlin." Someone's voice pulls her out of her trance. "Everything ok?" Her mom ask.

"Yeah." Caitlin replies

"You sure? Your alarms been going off for a while and you seem to be out of it when I came in." Her mom says with a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine, mom. Just remembering something." Caitlin tries to reassure her mom.

"If it's about that night, you know you can talk to me about it. You can talk to me about anything that going on in your head." Her mom says as she sits on the foot of the bed.

"I know it's just it's the first night since that night that I slept with out having a nightmare about it. Usually I wake up sweating profusely and crying but this morning I woke up and I wasn't. Does that mean I've forgotten about dad?" Does that make me a terrible person?" Caitlin tells her mom.

"It's ok to not think about it all the time. It doesn't mean you have forgotten about your dad or that you're a terrible person. It makes you human, Caitlin. You may still have nightmares about that night now and again but eventually it will lessen. I would be more worried if you still had nightmares every time you closed your eyes. It will destroy you and your life if you keep reliving that night. It okay to move on from that night as long as you don't forget. Living in the past will only destroy your future, my sweet baby girl. Your father wouldn't want that for you. He would never be truly happy wherever he is if you're not happy." Her mom explains to her.

"I know, you're right but I just can't help it sometimes. Thanks mom for everything. For being there for me, I know you lost him too." Caitlin hugs her mom.

"No need to thank me, sweetheart. We're in this together. We'll move on together. You're what's put me through all this pain." Her mom hugs her tighter. "Now get ready for school. Can't be late for first day."

"Yes, master. As you wish." Caitlin teases.

On the other side of town Barry Allen was just getting ready for school.

"Barry hurry up with the toilet will you. You're not the only one who needs to use it." Iris West yells at her foster/adopted brother.

"Yeah, in a minute Iris. I just have to shave." Barry yells back.

"Open the door then we can share. I have to brush my teeth." Iris says.

Just then the door flies open revealing a fresh showered and shaved Barry Allen.

"Bathroom's all yours, Iris" Barry teases.

"Finally, is it Christmas yet?" Iris teases back.

Barry goes to his room and fixes his hair in the mirror. He will be forever grateful to the West family for taking him in after the death of his mom and his dad was arrested for child abuse.

"Morning dad" Barry greets his foster/ adopted father. "What's for breakfast Wally?" ask his foster/adopted brother.

Joe smiles at his son. "Morning Barry. I made French toast. Help your self." Wally replies.

"Talk less, eat more guys. We're going to be late for first day back." Iris says.

"Chill Iris, we're not Speedy Gonzales." Both boys say in unison as Joe laugh at his kids usual routine.


	2. Crash and Burn (04-23 22:31:20)

"See you later mom. Are you picking me up or is the driver?" Caitlin waves goodbye to her mom.

"I'll pick you up, I don't have much work today. See you later, baby girl." Her mom says.

"For the last time mom I'm not a baby anymore." Caitlin calls over her shoulder as she walks away.

"You will always be my baby, sweetheart." Carla yells as her daughter walks into the school.

"Barry will you walk faster. Gosh." Iris yells over her shoulder at Barry.

"Look, Iris, I'm just not as excited as you are being back to school. I prefer going to dads precinct and the forensic scientist's lab." Barry says as they walk into school. "Besides I'm not the reason we're going to be late it's Wally. He's the one who wanted to walk instead of taking the bus."

He was so busy defending himself from Iris to notice that they are inside the building with a lot of other students that he didn't notice Caitlin. He crashed straight into her. Barry being taller and muscular knocked Caitlin off her feet and fall on her behind.

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault I should look where I'm going, here let me help you up." Barry offers her his hands to help her up.

"Thanks. It not your fault. I have a lot on my mind and wasn't really paying attention to what's in front of me." Caitlin says as she straightens her clothes.

Barry stares at Caitlin, clearly trying to analyse her for any injury. Barry notices how petite Caitlin is. Barry can't remember the last time he's seen anyone as pretty as Caitlin, with her long dark brunette hair, her captivating brown eyes and soft pale skin.

"Are you ok?" A voice pulls Barry out of his trance.

"Yeah. I'm good, are you?" Barry ask Caitlin.

"I'm good thank you..." Caitlin's trails off not knowing his name.

"Barry...Barry Allen." Barry fills in for her.

"Nice to meet you Barry...Barry Allen. The names Snow...Caitlin Snow." Caitlin teases.

"Nice one, any relation to John Snow." Barry teases back.

"Non that I know of considering he's a character from a tv series." Caitlin says.

"Oh you know who John Snow is. You're the first girl a met that knows who John Snow is." Barry says shocked.

"I'm not like other girls, Mr. Allen" Caitlin say.

"No you're not, Ms. Snow." Barry says. "Are you new or something, I haven't seen you around here before?"

"Funny, yeah I'm new, I was actually headed to registration, when this cute, lanky and clumsy lad ran into me." Caitlin teases him.

"Hey, the first two adjectives are right but not the the last one. Also you're going the wrong way. Registration is on the other side of school." Barry defends himself.

"Oh. Will you show the way. I don't want to be late for registration." Caitlin looks at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure. My first class is History anyway, I usually sleep in that class cause it's so boring." Barry says.

After she has registered, the principal gives her her timetable for the year. Her next class was a double class of Chemistry. Only one problem she has no idea where the Chemistry lab is and Barry left after dropping her off at the registration. She wonders around the corridor until some dude with shoulder length, black hair almost runs into her rushing to class. He stops when he sees her looking lost.

"Hey are you okay? Are you lost or something?" The guy ask.

"Um...yeah I am...I'm looking for the Chemistry lab. Do you know where it is?" Caitlin ask.

"Do I know where it is? Of course I know where it is. I'm late for it as a matter of fact. Follow me." The guy replies

"Oh, that's great I've been looking for the room for a while but I just can't find it. My names Caitlin by the way. Sorry to have stopped you." Caitlin says.

"Are you kidding? Now I have an excuse for being late to class." The guy teases. "My names Francisco Ramon but my friends call me Cisco."

They arrive on time for the teacher to start their lesson. The teacher, Ms. Spivot tells her to take a seat anywhere. She wants to sit beside Cisco but they were already occupied. She looks around and spots another familiar face.

"Cait...Cait over here." Barry whisper shouts at her and point to the free seat next to him.

Caitlin smiles and walks to the seat beside Barry. "Hey again." She whispers to Barry.

"Why were you late?" Barry ask. "We'll see after you dropped me off at registration, you went to class therefore I had no one to guide me to class when I got my timetable. Thank God, I met Cisco." Caitlin explains.

"Okay, class today we are going to do an experiment. You know the drill, pair up and get a red box from the back of the room with all your equipment." Ms. Spivot orders.

"I guess you're my partner. Lucky you I usually do experiments on my own because the teacher thinks I'm smart enough not to need a partner." Barry says

"I'm guessing Chemistry is your favourite subject." Caitlin says

"Well yeah. I want to be a forensic scientist when I finish school. Barry states. What's your favourite subject?"

"I was the best student in my Biology class in my school. Straight A student. I want to be a doctor when I leave school." Caitlin says.

During the experiment Barry sets up the Bunsen Burner and burns himself in the process. Caitlin takes his hands and runs it under cold water. Then she takes out her first aid kit from her bag. "You have a first aid kit in your bag?" Barry says surprised. "You have your hobbies, I have mine." Caitlin answers back.

"Look at us, the forensic scientist and the doctor. We are quite the pair Mr. Allen." Caitlin teases.

"Yes, we are, Dr. Snow" Barry teases back


	3. The Project

"Listen up, class." Ms. Spivot orders. "There will be no homework assigned for the next couple of weeks. This is because you guys will be doing a project on each of the chapters we have done in Chemistry since last school year. You will be paired up and given one chapter. The deadline of this project is the end of next month. Anyone have questions?"

"Just one, I wasn't here last year and I need a good grade in all my subject to graduate this year, so what do I do?" Caitlin raises her hand and ask.

"You will be paired up with the best student in Chemistry, which won't be hard considering it seems you've already made friends with him. I know you usually work alone Mr. Allen but just this once because she's new you will work with her. Any problem with that Barry?" Ms. Spivot says.

"No problem, ma'am." Barry says

"Any other problem, Ms. Snow?" Ms. Spivot ask.

"No ma'am, thank you." Caitlin says.

Ms. Spivot starts giving out the chapter that each duo must do a project on. Barry and Caitlin were the last duo to get their chapter.

"Mr. Allen, you and Ms. Snow will be doing a project on Organic Chemistry." Ms. Spivot hands them the small piece of paper with the chapter of their project and walks away.

"Oh great, I'm going to be useless on this project." Caitlin grumbles.

"Don't say that. I know your smart, smarter than most girls I know." Barry reassures her. "You'll do just fine."

"I don't think so. When we ended class last year in my school, we were just starting organic chemistry, so basically I know nothing about this chapter yet." Caitlin complains. "Maybe we can ask Ms. Spivot to give us a different chapter."

"If we did that you won't know anything about Organic Chemistry and most of our exam paper is based on Organic Chemistry. At least if we do the project on it you can learn about it also no the way." Barry tells Caitlin.

"I guess your right. I didn't think about that." Caitlin admits feeling stupid.

The bell rings and it was the beginning of break. Caitlin heads to her locker and takes out her books for the next three classes. Then she heads to the cafeteria to get some food. She looks around for a place to sit. She sits at the table in the back of the cafeteria alone as she was new in the school and she wasn't good at making friends.

Meanwhile Barry and his group of friends enters the cafeteria. His eyes looking for a certain brunette knowing that she left class before him and knows no one other than him and Cisco. His eyes spot her in the back table. He slowly approaches the table with his group of friends following behind.

"Hey, newbie." Barry teases.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this your table? I didn't know. I'm sorry. I'll just find another table or sit on the floor. I'm sorry." Caitlin says panicking as she sees he's gang of friends therefore not picking up on Barry's teasing tone.

"Yo, Cait. I'm just teasing you chill. I'm not...this isn't our table. I just wanted to sit with you and be friends cause you don't seem to have anyone to hang with." Barry says trying to calm her down.

"Oh ok. Thanks I think." Caitlin says calming down a bit. "Whose your friends?"

" Caitlin, meet Ronnie Raymond, my best friend, Wally West, my brother, Iris West my sister and her boyfriend Cisco." Barry introduces Caitlin. "Guys this is Caitlin."

Barry sits down at the table while the other went and got food. "Iris and Wally, I'm guessing their brother and sister." Caitlin says when the group was out of earshot. "Yeah, no kidding Sherlock, how did you figure that one out?" Barry teases. "Well you said that they were your brother and sister too so, why don't you have the same last name as them?" Caitlin asked curiously. Barry feels himself tense up. Caitlin senses that she has hit a sensitive spot and decides to open up to Barry to ease him. "I'm an only child so, whats it like to have siblings?" Barry seems to relax a little. "Didn't you have friends in your old school with siblings? Barry asked. "No not really, it's a private school. Most of them were just like me rich kids don't tend to have siblings." Caitlin says. "By the way please don't tell people what I just told you. I don't usually tell people I'm a rich kid."

"Ok, but I want to know more about you later." Barry says as he spots the the group coming back to the table.

The end of the day comes and Caitlin was closing her locker when she hears a familiar voice calling her name it was Cisco and Barry.

"Hey guys. I'm just headed out. My mom should be out there by now." Caitlin says.

"We were thinking can we come to your house to work on the project, since Cisco, here has the same chapter for his project and his partner is bailing on him and going to Fiji instead." Barry says.

"Um...I'm not sure, but my mom's outside. If you walk with me to the car, I'll ask and maybe we can give you a lift since the house isn't really something that is a walking distance." Caitlin says.

"Uh...sure." Cisco agrees.

"Mom. Hi, how was work?" Caitlin greets her mom.

"Hey, baby girl. Work was work, nothing unusual." Carla tells her daughter.

"Wait your mom is Carla Tannhauser. The Tannhauser" Cisco says with a surprised tone. "Oh my gosh, this is so cool."

"How do you know her mom?" Barry ask Cisco with a confused look.

"Seriously dude, you don't know who Carla Tannhauser is. Have you been living under a rock or something?" Cisco says with exasperation. "She only happens to own the biggest hospital in the town and every supply in the hospital is also from her company in Keystone city."

"Wait, that Carla Tannhauser. I've heard of her but never seen a picture so I didn't know what she looked like. This so awesome." Barry says stating to get excited like Cisco.

"Hey guys I don't know why you're making such a big deal about it. She's just like any other mom." Caitlin says not seeing the big deal about owning a hospital.

"It no big deal to you because she's your mom." Cisco says

"Ok, whatever. Mom, Cisco and Barry here want to come to the house because we have Chemistry project to do and it's due at the end of next month" Caitlin explains to her mom. "I was wondering can we give them a lift considering the house is a little complicated to get to."

"Sure, sweetheart." Carla tells her daughter. "I'm off for the rest of the day if you want to eat out. Naomi wasn't feeling well today and couldn't come in to work so there's no food in the house."

"Whose Naomi?" Barry ask curiously. "Uh...because mom's work is unpredictable she can't always cook food or clean the house so we have a housemaid. She cooks and cleans whenever mom can't." Cait explains to her new friends.

"Do you guys want to eat out or do you want me to cook my Mac n' Cheese? Carla asked the trio. "Mac n' Cheese" the trio replied in unison.


	4. The Snow

"This...is your house." Barry says in disbelief when they stopped outside the gate of the Snow household.

"Uh...that not the actually house that's the...um...the guest quarters." Caitlin explained. "That over there is the actual house." She said pointing to a mansion like house.(see my wattpad story, same story, same chapter. i dont know how to upload a pic in this.)

"How does the guest get breakfast?" Cisco ask. "Well you can either come down to the main house or the breakfast will be brought to you by Naomi." Caitlin explains. "Mr. Diggle, would you mind driving around the place and tour my fri...Barry and Cisco around?"

"You know you can call us your friends. Just because you live a different lifestyle doesn't mean we'll treat you any differently." Barry states.

"Ok. Well like I already told you that is the guest quarters a do hat the actual house. The pool is right there. There was also a playground here when I was a child but it's gone now." Caitlin says as she points to different parts of the area. "Come on, I'm hungry. Mom how quickly can you make your Mac n' Cheese?"She ask her mother.

"Not long, sweetheart." Carla tells her daughter. "Why don't you take your friends up to your room and start on your project and I'll call you when it's ready."

"Ok, mom thanks." Cait yells heading up the stairs. "Just keep your door open and no funny business. I'm not ready to be a grandma yet." Carla teases. "Stop trying to be funny mom." Caitlin roars from the top of the stairs.

In Caitlin's room Barry and Cisco are in awe. "Cait your room is bigger than both mine and Cisco's room put together." Barry exclaimed. "Don't you get lonely in the house when you get home from school and your mom's working?" Cisco ask. "I mean I don't see any signs of siblings so that means your an only child." "Mom doesn't work a full day anymore, not since...it doesn't matter. Mom usually comes home an hour after I get home and she leaves for work an hour after I leave for school, so I'm only alone for a short time." Cait explains.

"You and your mom must be really close then." Barry says with a hint of sadness that only Cait picks up on. "We weren't always like this though. Its only just recently. Anyway let's work on the project." Caitlin replies with a hint of sadness that only Barry picks up on.

They were just about finished doing the plan for the project when Caitlin's mom's voice is heard. "Caity, sweetheart dinners ready."

Three heavy footsteps could be heard dashing down the stairs. "Set up the table will you, sweetheart." Carla tells her daughter. Caitlin goes to the cupboard near the sink and takes out four plates, spoons and forks.

They were just after finishing dinner when Barry sees it snowing outside. "Look guys isn't it pretty. It snowing outside." Barry points out the window.

Caitlin freeze in her chair. She use to love the snow but ever since that night she has hated the snow. "Mr. Diggle!" Caitlin screams. Mr. Diggle comes rushing in from beside the front door. "Yes Ms. Snow." "Would you mind closing every blinds and curtain in the house? Especially the ones in my room, please." Caitlin asked. Mr. Diggle looks from Cait to Carla. Carla looks at her daughter and sees the terror and nods to Diggle to do as she asked, knowing what was going on in her daughter's mind. Caitlin start to have a panic attack and is having a hard time controlling her breathing. "Sweetheart, breathe, your ok, your at home not in the car. Relax. Breathe in, breathe out. That's it sweetheart, keep going." Carla says trying to calm her daughter down. "Is everything ok? What's wrong with Cait and why are you closing all the curtains?" Barry says confused. "Everything's fine, Barry I just want to be alone for a while." Cait tells him.

Caitlin excuses herself from the table and heads up to her room. In the kitchen Barry tries to find out what happened. "What's wrong with Cait, Mrs. Snow?" "Caity is fine. She just doesn't like the snow anymore. Reminds her of something bad." "Does it have something to do with her father?" Cisco asked worried for his new friend. "How do you know it's something to do with him?" Carla asked. "I'm good at observing my surroundings, ma'am. You have a wedding ring but no picture of him anywhere around the house. I figured she didn't want to talk about him since there were no pictures of him and her anywhere either." Cisco explains. "Last year I lost my husband and Caity's father. We had gone out to the cinema and for dinner on Caity's persuasions. After dinner the weather had turned bad. It was snowing and there were ice on the road. We were in an accident. Only Caity and I survived. Caity's dad passed away that night. Since then Caity's hated the snow. Which is ironic considering our last name." Carla summarises the accident. "Don't worry she'll be done after she has had sometime to relax".

"You don't mind if I go talk to her do you? I promise I'll try not to upset her even more." Barry asked. "Sure. Just don't push her or she'll close herself off from the world." Carla warns him. "I mean it Barry, don't push her."

In Caitlin's room, the sound of crying and sniffing could be heard. Caitlin wipes her face when she hears a knock on her door. "I thought I said I want to be alone." "I know you said it but you don't mean it. Trust me I know." Barry replies as he opens the door "How could you possibly know how I feel right now?" Caitlin ask him. "I said the same thing when my mom passed away." He tells her. "It sucks doesn't it." She says. "Yes it does indeed." He says back. "I'm surprised you didn't say sorry for my loss, most normal people would." "I think we've established that I'm not like most normal girls or people this morning." Cait says teasing him. "It's not like me saying sorry for your loss would make things better. I hated it when people told that. It doesn't help it just reminds you that you lost someone. If I know my mom I'm pretty sure she told you what happened with my dad. What to your mom?"

"Well you remember when you asked me why I had a different last name compared to Iris and Wally." Barry starts. "Yeah.." Cait listens. "Well that's because their not really related to me by blood. They are taking care of me after my mom died and my dad in prison. See a man broke into our house late one night. My mom was downstairs making sure everything was locked. I woke up to her scream and I hear my dad rushing down the stairs. When I got down stairs I tried to stop the man from leaving but the punched me and threw me to the ground. When the police arrived and see a mother dead and a bruised up child they assumed it was domestic abuse. I told them that it wasn't but the man in yellow left no evidence so they arrested my dad for murder and abuse." Barry summarises the death of his mom. "But this isn't about me Cait, it's about you. Things do get better. Just give it some time. For me I've had 10 years to move pass it and live my life but for you and your mom it's only been a year." "How did you get pass it?" Caitlin asked looking for advice. "I had the West family to lean on. Joe, Wally and Iris's dad, was friends with my parents. They grieved with me. Let your mom in Caitlin, don't push her away when your sad. She's grieving too. She didn't just lose a husband, she lost the person she could count on the most. She's a good mom Cait." Barry advised.

"We weren't always close you know. It only happened after my dad died. She started to cut back her work hours and she moved us to a smaller house(the previous house was much bigger than the picture above), one that weren't filled with memories of my dad. When I asked he why she was cutting back her hours, she told me she wanted to be there for me. She said, before it was ok for me to be alone in a big house because my dad would always be home in time for dinner and talk to me about my day but now that he's gone she wants to continue that routine." She tells him about her relationship with her mom. "She's all I have left. I don't thin' I'd survive if I lost her to."

"You won't lose her Cait. She'll be more careful with herself knowing that you need her." Barry reassures her. "So what do you say we go back down stairs and convince your mom to make desert?"

"Good idea." Caitlin smiles and it was enough to make Barry fall for her.


	5. Sleepover

"You guys can't go home in this weather. It's too dangerous." Caitlin pleads. "You can stay in the guest quarters. You can get dropped off to school with me in the morning."

"We haven't told our parents that we were going to a friend's house, so they must be worried. We can't stay here especially when our parents don't know." Cisco reasons with her.

"Cisco's, right Cait. Also we don't want to intrude, after all we only just met and decided to be friends this morning." Barry agrees with Cisco.

"You won't be intruding if I insist. Mom, tell them they can stay here, at least for tonight. As for your parents not knowing I'm sure you can call them and my mom can explain to them what's going on. Please I know we just met but I don't really won't to lose you guys already. I just met you." Cait says on the verge of tears, which breaks Barry's heart.

"They can stay the night, sweetheart. But only if they want to." Carla says to her daughter.

"Okay, Cait. We'd love to spend the night." Barry gives in. "Can I use your telephone though. My phone's dead...ok, wrong word to use. I meant my phone has no more battery."

"Well a sleepover it is then but my parents aren't going to be happy. It's a school night after all. Never mind they probably haven't even noticed I'm not home yet. They prefer my older brother anyway. The golden child." Cisco agrees with Barry.

"I'll show you guys to the guest quarters." Cait says leading the way. "No it ok, Cait we know it's just out front, when you enter the gate." Barry says not wanting Cait to go out into the snow and getting sick or worse upset.

"Oh there's no need to go outside. There's a shortcut to get there. At the end of the hallway near my room is a bathroom that is attached to one of the room in the guest quarters." Cait explains. "Oh great, lead the way then." Barry says. "Wait, do we have to go to bed already it's only 9:30pm." Cisco complains.

Caitlin looks at her mom. "All of must be in bed and asleep by 11:00pm, no later. Am I clear? It's a school night." Carla says sternly. "I won't be held responsible for what happens to you three if you're not up by 6:30am. She teases. "Oh, she's not kidding when she says that." Caitlin says remembering what her mom did, the one time she slept in. "She dumped a bucket of ice on me, when I refused to get up after snoozing my alarm clock four times." She explains to the guys. Both boys looked at Carla with wide eyes. "Hey I warned you before doing it but whatever you did the night before must have worn you out big time because you didn't seem to care." Carla defends herself. "Yeah mom, I learned my lesson. Are you going to be?" Cait says to her mom. "You better have. And yes I'm going to bed. I've had a long day of nothing but paperwork today. It wore me out. Goodnight, sweetheart." Carla bids her daughter goodnight. "Night, boys, don't be too loud." "Goodnight mom." Caitlin says as she kissed her mom goodnight." "Night Mrs. Snow" the boys say.

"Come on. Do you guys want separate rooms or do you want to share? The one that has a bathroom attached to it has a bunk be so..." Caitlin says. "We'll take the room with bunk beds." Barry and Cisco say in unison.

The three friends stay up till 10:30pm in the boys room talking and the boys getting to know Caitlin and Caitlin getting to know the boys. "Night guys. See you in the morning." Caitlin says getting up and heading to her room. "Night Cait." Both say back to her.


	6. Nightmares

Barry was awaken with a loud scream. He thought it was just in his dream or something but decided against it when he heard loud sniffing coming from the other side of the wall. He goes next door and finds Caitlin pushed up against the bed frames with her arms tightly wrapped around her knees and mumbling something to herself.

"Cait, it's ok. You're ok. I'm here, it's Barry. You're safe." Barry says until he has gotten Caitlin's attention. Just then Carla comes into the room. "Sweetheart, are you okay? Come on talk to me baby girl." Carla says sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I thought I was getting over it. The other night I was fine but, every...everything was just happening all over again except...except I was...I was...dad wasn't the only one who died that night. You...you d...d...died that night too." Caitlin says through her tears.

"Hey baby girl. I'm here I'm ok, you're ok. I'm not going anywhere for a very long time. You can't get rid of me that easily, baby girl." Carla calms her daughter.

"Thanks mom. I'm okay now. You can go back to bed. I know you have a long day tomorrow and you need your rest." Caitlin says to her mom.

"Is that your way of telling I'm old? Cause if it is it's not very subtle." Carla teases. "No mom. You don't look a day older than the day you had me and we both know you were a baby when you had me." Caitlin teases back. "Go mom, I know you get grumpy when your sleep is interrupted." "If it makes you feel any better, Ms. Snow, I can stay with her until she falls asleep." Barry offers. "You guys really don't have to stay with me. I'm fine." Caitlin argues. "That would really make me feel better. Thank you Barry. Night, sweetheart." Carla says as she heads out the door.

"So wanna talk about it. It might help you fall back asleep." Barry offers. "I already talked about it to my mom. So, thanks but no thanks Barry." Caitlin says. They sat there in silence until Caitlin decided to break it. "How long did it take for your nightmares to leave you alone when your mom died?" Caitlin ask cautiously, not wanting to hit a sensitive topic. "Like you said, last night you were fine, no nightmares. That's going to happen but there are going to be times where you see or gear something that reminds you of that night and it's like it happening all over again." Barry explains. "When you woke up screaming, I heard your scream, I wanted to ignore it at first because I thought the scream came from my dream. I thought it was my mom screaming in my dream but then I heard sniffing and I had to check out if you were ok." Barry says softly.

"Thanks for being here with me Barry. Even though you didn't have to." Caitlin says. "That's what friends are for." Barry says backs. They stay like that for a while. "Cait..." Barry whispers. When he got not reply he looked up at her and she was a sleep. "I know I only met you but I wish you didn't have to go through the same pain I went through. I wish that someone as perfect as you are didn't have to suffer. I promise as long as we're friends I will do everything I can to make sure you're happy." Barry says to no one but himself. "And someday I hope we can be more than friends." He gets up and leans over and plants a kiss on Caitlin's forehead. As he was about to press his lips to her forehead, she adjusted her on the pillow and Barry misses her forehead instead his lips makes contact with hers. He freezes for just a minute shocked by what just happened. He looks at Cait again to see if she had awakened but she still had her eyes closed. After he gains composure he heads for the door. As he was about to close the door he hears Caitlin mumble something. "Night Barry. Me too." He freezes, he really wished Caitlin doesn't remember what happened when she wakes up because he doesn't want to ruin their growing friendship.

thats it for now peeps. i'll leave it at a cliffhanger. there will be an introduction to at least two new characters and mention of two others, in the next few chapters. so stay tuned. can you guess who they are?


	7. Eventful Breakfast

"Cait...Cait. Get up before your mom decides to dump a bucket full of ice on you again. I think she's pretty close to doing it. Your alarm has been going off for about 30mins." Barry says trying to wake Caitlin up.

"Take pity on me will you. I had one of my nightmares last night remember. Sorry if I needed to sleep in a bit." Caitlin explains. "Your mom said it was fine that you sleep in for a bit but now it's time to get up." Barry tells her. "I'll leave you to get ready."

Caitlin sits up on the bed as soon as Barry closes the door of her bedroom. She thinks about last night and her nightmare. There was one thing that confuses her. She can't figure out whether Barry kissing her on the lips was real or just a dream. But before she think about it anymore there was a knock on the door. "Sweetheart, are you up? Or do I need to get my bucket of ice?" Her mother ask as she pop her head in the door. "Yes Mom, I'm up. I'm just about to get ready." Caitlin says going to her walk-in closet. "Hurry or you'll be late for breakfast. I have news for you that will make your day." Her says closing the door again.

Caitlin runs down the stairs and burst into the dining room in the clothes she has chosen to wear for school. "Morning, everyone." She greets her friends, mom and Mr. Diggle. "Morning, Caitlin." They all greets her in unison. "Sit and eat your breakfast, sweetheart." Her mom says. Cait pulls the chair, beside Cisco and across from Barry who was sat beside her mom, out and sits and starts to eat. "You said you have a news that I'm going to like. What is it?" Cait ask her mom.

"Well...your most favourite person in the world is coming for a visit." Carla tells her daughter trying to build up the surprise. "No way...no flipping way." Cait says in disbelief. "Yes way, sweetheart. Your aunt Laurel finally has decided to take a day off from being a lawyer and come visit us in our new home." Carla tells her daughter. Caitlin jumps up from her chair and goes to her bag and pulls out her phone, dialling a number she knows off by heart. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She says when the person on the other end picks up. She puts her on speaker so her mom can hear too. "Ugh...I'm glad you liked my news but there was no need to call this early. I was gonna see you in the afternoon anyway." The woman on the phone said. "I can't wait to see you. You're always busy saving people." Cait says excitedly. "Well if I don't do it, who will." The woman says back. "Dinah Laurel Lance always trying to save the day." Caitlin teases her aunt. "Runs in the family." Laurel teases back. "She'll see you later Laurel, for now she has to go to school." Carla tells her sister-in-law. "Ok Cars, talk to you both later. Are we still on for lunch?" Laurel tells her sister-in-law. "Yeah. You can pick Cait up and I'll meet you both at the restaurant." Carla says. "Great, see you there, sis." Laurel says. "Bye aunt Laurel." Cait shouts alas her mom hung up the phone.

"Your aunt is the Laurel Lance as in Assistant District Attorney Laurel Lance." Barry says in disbelief having heard about her from news. "Technically, she's my aunt only by marriage but when her and my uncle got divorced mom and her kept in touch. She's more like a sister to me than an aunt." Caitlin explains. "She's only a few years older than me. I'm seventeen and she's twenty two." "You have on hell of a family, Cait." Cisco says. "First your mom's the owner of the Central City hospital, then your aunt is Star City's ADA. What next your going to tell us your somehow related to the mayor of Central City?" Cisco teases. "Well..." Cait says. "Seriously, your also related to him." Cisco says in disbelief. "Well not the mayor of Central City but the mayor of Star City happens to be my uncle and his daughter Thea is my cousin." Caitlin explains. "Wow there's a lot about you we don't know." Barry says. "Maybe you should have a family get together so you can get all the surprises over." Barry teases. "That's a good idea. But if you want you can join my mom, aunt Laurel and I for lunch." Cait says. "I'm sure my mom and aunt Laurel won't mind. Right mom?" Cait says. "Sure sweetheart, I'm sure your aunt Laurel wouldn't mind. She'd love to tell your new friends all about you when you were growing up." Carla teases her daughter. "Ok, maybe meeting aunt Laurel and my other family isn't a good idea." Cait says mortified. "Oh we are so going to meet them one way or another." Cisco teases. "Let's go because we still have to stop by your places to get you guys new proper clothes to wear for school." Caitlin says ruffling Cisco's hair.


	8. I Know You

"Dad! I'm home." Barry shouts from the front door. "In the kitchen, Bar." Someone shouts from the kitchen. "Glad you could join us son. Where were you?". Joe ask Barry. "Well, see Cisco and I went to our new friends house. She's my partner for my Chemistry project and Cisco wanted to join in because his partner left. But by the time we realized it was time to go home, it was snowing heavily and we didn't want to get into an accident. My partner insisted we sleepover and she'll drop us home the next morning. So here I am." Barry explains.

As he finished explaining the story the front door opens again. "Hey Barry. If you don't mind can you hurry up, please? We still have to stop by Cisco's place. I don't want to be late for my second day in school. I was already late yesterday. Also my mom kinda needs the driver too so please do hurry?" Caitlin says from the hallway.

"Why don't I meet this new friend of yours? She seems interesting, she even calls her dad her driver." Joe says to his son. "Wait dad. Please go easy on her. The person she calls the driver is really a driver and not her dad. Her dad passed away last year. She's really nice and not at all a spoiled brat." Barry tells his foster/adoptive father. "I still would like to meet her. She's the reason why you didn't come home yesterday." Joe said leaving the kitchen before Barry can further explain and going into the hallway, only to see a girl around the same height as Iris. He couldn't see a face because her back was turned to him.

"Hey Caitlin. I already showered at your place so I just need to go change my clothes then we can leave." Barry says as he entered the hallway.

Caitlin turns around and everything made sense to Joe. "That explains everything." Joe says in a whisper but loud enough for Barry to hear and to catch Caitlin's attention. "What explains everything?" Barry asked his father. "You not being able to come home yesterday. It all makes sense now." Joe explains. "If you are friends with her then she wouldn't have let you go home with the snow yesterday. Especially after what happened last year." "You know what happened to her father last year. How?" Barry asked confused. "I should know what happened to her father..." Joe began but was cut off by Caitlin. "He was there. He was the one who investigated the crash." Caitlin finished off. "What?" Barry exclaimed. "Please tell me this is the last surprise of the day. We haven't even been to school yet and my headaches already." "Well Barry. I'm just as surprised as you are. I didn't know you foster/adopted father was the one who worked the case." Caitlin says equally shocked.

"Hey people can we hurry up please? I still need to get changed before school and I would really like it if we're not late for day 2." Cisco says opening the front door. "Did I interrupt something?" "Nope. We just found out that dear old dad here worked Snow car crash." "Seriously Cait. You got any more surprises you wanna share with us before school." Cisco teases. "Hey. I'm just as surprised as you guys are." Caitlin replies. "Now Barry go and change so we go to Cisco's."

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" Iris says to her boyfriend as she enters the hallway. "Barry and I slept over at Caitlin's place last night because of the heavy snowstorm. She offered to drop us home to get changed and got to school." Cisco explains. "That's nice of her to wait for you guys, since you two as well as Wally are the slowest guys I've met in my life." Iris teases. "Well Wally and I better get going if we don't want to be late. Since Wally insists on saving money and walk. If you want you can change here too. Some of your clothes are similar to Wally so." Iris says. "Hey Iris. If you want, there's more room in the car, you can get a ride with us? It saves Wally some money and you don't hav to walk." Caitlin offers. "Are sure? Thank you that would definitely save me from being late again." Iris says gratefully. "I'm almost late every morning due to these guys." "I can imagine." Caitlin agrees.

"We're ready to go." Barry and Cisco say in unison as they race down the stair. "Good now lets go. Iris and I don't want to be late again." Caitlin says as they rush out to the car and into the waiting car. "Mr. Diggle you don't mind if my other friends tag along with us, do you?" "Of course not, Ms. Snow. John Diggle. Diggle or Dig." Dig replies. "Iris and this is my brother Wally. Thanks for the ride. Finally not going to be late." Iris introduces herself and Wally. "Where to Ms. Snow?" Diggle ask Caitlin. "Straight to the school, please. Cisco already changed." Caitlin says.

At school the day goes by really fast and Barry and Caitlin had not seen each other since Barry does Spanish and Computers and Caitlin does French and Geography. They see each other on the way to class but can't really talk to each other. Finally it's chemistry class.

"Okay class. Have you all started to do research or at least plan your project?" Ms. Spivot asks. Everyone in the class nod except for Barry, Caitlin and Cisco, which doesn't go unnoticed by the teacher. "I'm surprise Mr. Allen, you haven't started your project yet. You usually have it in the week after I give a project. Please don't tell Ms. Snow or Mr. Ramon have influenced you." Ms. Spivot comments. "It's not their fault ma'am. I wanted to give Caitlin a chance to read over the chapter since she hadn't done the chapter yet. That's why we haven't started. You have my word by next week you'll have our project." Barry explains. "What's your excuse Mr. Ramon?" Ms. Spivot shifts her gaze towards Cisco. "My partner ditched me for Fiji, so I'm working with Barry and Caitlin." Cisco explains. "Alright fine. Just remember this is worth 40%of your grade. Don't slack of now Mr. Allen or say goodbye to Harvard or Yale." Ms. Spigots says before going back to the lesson. "I'm sorry, Barry. You guys have been so busy with me that we haven't had time to even plan the project. We were suppose to start it yesterday but then it got sidetracked by me." Caitlin says. "It's fine Caitlin. Really. I'm sure we'll get it done before everyone else. No one else hands up their project until collection day except for me and sometimes Cisco." Barry explains. "We can start to work on the project tomorrow since today I'm going to dinner with Laurel and mom. You guys are still coming right?" Caitlin says. "Of course. I wouldn't miss an opportunity to find out some embarrassing moments about you." Barry teases.

The bell rings and Caitlin could not stop smiling as she waits outside for her ride. She's shaking with excitement that Barry and Cisco were worried that she might explode. A black SUV similar to the car that dropped them off at school this morning, stopped in front of the school. The back doors open and two people got out. Caitlin let's out a loud canary cry.


	9. The Lance Sisters

"Oh my gosh. You're here. You're really here." Caitlin shrieks. "I can't believe. I've never been so happy in my entire life." "Caity...my favourite niece. I'm glad to finally see you again. It's been so long." Laurel says as she's engulfed into a big hug. "Oh wait. I brought someone with me." "No way. You didn't...did you?" Caitlin says in disbelief. "She so did." Someone from the other side of the car said. "Oh my gosh...you did...you really brought her but hey doesn't she have school." Cait says. "She is over here and is waiting for a hug." The person says. "Sarebear...I haven't since you since last Christmas. I've missed you guys so much." Caitlin says grabbing Sara for a big hug. "I've missed you too but I've missed eating normal food. All I've eaten for the past couple of month is college food." Sara says. "Yeah about that Laurel, is it ok if my friends join us for dinner they wanted to get to know me more and what best way than to have you to share stories about me." Caitlin ask. "Sure Caity. Whatever you want." Laurel says. "I've got more new for you, Caitibear. I'm having my OJT(on the job training) this year. And here it comes, your mom offered me a spot in the hospital." Sara tells Cait. Caitlin's eyes go wide, wider than Barry has ever seen I person can. "Does that mean what I think it means?" Caitlin asked. "Only if you mean we're staying in Central City for a whole year." Sara replies. Caitlin let's out another canary cry. "Wait you said "we're", does that mean Laurel you're staying hear too but why. What about your job?" Caitlin ask. "Don't worry about that. Your mom took care of everything before we decided to come here. I now work as the hospitals lawyer until I return to Star City." Laurel said. "Anyway introduce us to your friends." "Barry, Cisco this is my aunt Laurel and her sister Sara. They're both my non related sisters. Laurel, Sara these are my friends Barry and Cisco." Caitlin introduced. "Now let's go to dinner. Don't want to keep Cars waiting and I'm starving." Sara says. "When are you not hungry?" Caitlin teases. "Just get in already." Sara says ruffling Caitlin's hair.


	10. Dinner 1

"So Sara, what have you been up to? Other than annoying the crap out of aunt Laurel." Caitlin asked Sara to break the silence.

"You know me too well, Carebear. You know the usual. When I'm not studying, I'm out partying." Sara tells her. " Before you freak out, sis, I said I party not get drunk or do drugs, so relax." Sara tells her sister.

"Good, because I don't want to have to ground a nineteen year old for drinking that just too embarrassing." Laurel says back to her sister. "Anyway, what about you, Carebare, what have you been up to? Anyone we should know about, a guy we should know about to be more specific?" Laurel asked wanting some gossip. "We won't tell your mom if you don't."

"No, I don't have a boyfriend, if thats what you want to know. I think I had a dream the other night, at least I think it was a dream. A guy kissed me. Before you ask, no I'm not telling you who the guy is because I'm it was only a dream." Caitlin tells them. At the same time Caitlin was saying that, Barry's eyes go wide. "Please don't be referring to the kiss last night.'' Barry thought to himself.

"We're here, ma'am. Would you like me to park the car and wait or would you like me to drop you off and pick you up when you're finished?" the driver asked.

"We'll get off here at the front of the restaurant and I will give you a call when we're done here, if that is ok with you?" Laurel tells her driver.

"Thats fine with me, ma'am. Whatever it is that you prefer.'' The driver tells her.

''Have you eaten yet, Marvin.'' Sara asked the driver. ''Not yet, Ms. Lance.'' Marvin replies. ''Well then why don't you leave us here, go get something to eat, then relax for a bit then you can come pick us up.'' Sara says to Marvin. "That sounds good to me. See you later Ms. Lances." Marvin bids goodbye as the group got out.

"Hey, Carla. How've you been? Have you been here long?" Laurel asked Carla when they got to the table. "I just got here about five minutes ago." Carla shrugs. "Hey, Sarebear. You ready for training next week?" "Bring it on, Aunt Cars." Sara said.

"Wait. I'm a bit confused on the family matter here. If Laurel and Sara are sisters and are not related to you, Cait, why does Laurel call, Ms. Tannhauser, Carla and Sara calls her Aunt?" Cisco questioned confused by the family. *"Well see, aunt Laurel here is only three years younger than mom so she can call mom Carla without it being weird and rude but Sara is nineteen, she's twelve years younger than mom, therefore her calling mom Carla would sound weird and a bit disresectful. It's kinda like the same reason why I call Sara 'Sara' and Laurel 'aunt laurel'." Caitlin explains as best as she could. "That makes sense I suppose." Barry says. "Thank goodness, that made sense to you cause halfway that explaination, I had no idea if I was even making sense" Caitlin says relieved. "Anyway, lets order, all that explaining made me hungry." "And you said I was the one always hungry." Sara teased Caitlin. "Hey! It's not my fault. I haven't eaten anything since lunch, which was four hours ago." Caitlin defends herself. "You two behave yourselves. I'll get us a waiter." Carla tells the two girls.

They wait for a few minutes before the waiter comes to their table. "What will yo...Barry...is that you? I'm sorry I have to go." the waiter excuses herself. "Okay. That was weird. What was that all about?" Sara thinks out loud. "Yeah, Barry. Who was that? And how does she know you?" Caitlin says intrigued by what just happened. "It's a long story." Barry says. "We've got nothing but time, bro." Cisco tells him.

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have been busy with school amd studying for my leaving cert. Hopefully this will make up for lost time.

Who do you guys think the waiter is? What is her connection to Barry? Why did she leave when she saw Barry? Leave a comment to give a guess.

Hopefully I didn't confuse any of you with my explaination of the family matters. Laurel is 28 years old now. Laurel is 10 years younger than Caitlin. When she was 22 she married Caitlin's moms brother but they split after 1 year, when the the borther cheated on Laurel. But Carla kept in touch with Laurel as they became best of friends when Laurel was married to Carla's brother. Sara is 19 a year older than Caitlin, Barry amd Cisco. She wants to become a doctor and is starting her training next week at Star City hospital. Sara looks up to Carla as an aunt.

More background history on Sara and Laurel next chapter. Also some stories of Caitlin when she was younger.

In case you are wondering about the age gap between Carla and Caitlin, its a gap of 13 years. Carla was a teen mom. Caitlin's dad was five years older. They made love two each other with consent from both people. Please don't read in to it too much. When I started this I didn't really think about the ages. If you would like some clarification on the family matter leave a comment and I will deal with it in the next chaper.

Thank you for reading. -RebelFrost


	11. Dinner 2

"Gosh where do I start? See that girl her name's Felicity, she used to be my girlfriend but things didn't work out. She prefers to date school quarterback, Raymond Palmer," Barry explained. "Ah, that explains why she couldn't look at you. She must have felt awkward," Caitlin said. "What about you, Cait? Have you had any boyfriends?" Cisco asked. "Nope, as Sara loves to say NBSB," Caitlin replied. "What's NBSB mean," Barry asked confused. "Oh, that means No Boyfriend Since Birth," this time it was Sara who answered. "Thats hard to believe," Barry said. "Well, believe it. She may be NBSB but she was no innocent. You should see her and Sara together when they go out to a party together. Their outfits is enough to give Carla, Thomas and I a heart attack. Right, Carla?" Laurel explained. "Yeah, I'm only 31 and my hair has already started to turn grey. It's all because of the outfits they wear when they go out and the state they come home. Remember that night they came home so hyper they didn't fall asleep until what 6 or 7 in the morning. They were lucky it was the summer holidays," Carla said. "Really mom, you just had to bring that up. Sara and I didn't even have the energy to get up until dinner time," Cait stated. "Yeah, but it was one of the best times we had together," Sara exclaimed.

A different waiter came and took all their orders. While they waited for their food to arrive Laurel and Carla started talking to each other about their work leaving the teens to their own conversation. "So Sara tell us about yourself,"Cisco asked genuinely interested. "Well, I'm 19 and I'm in 5th year, basically a year ahead of you three. I'm doing all three major science subjects and engineering. I wanna be a biomedical engineer. I know martial arts and I love archery," Sara descried herself. "Tell us about your family, if you don't mind and how you met Caitlin?" Barry asked. "Well, there's not much to say. You know Laurel, she's my only sibling. My parents divorced about 3 years ago. Laurel and I used to live with dad until he became a drunk. Laurel got a job as the ADA of Star City, moved out and got an apartment for both of us to live in. Laurel met aunt Carla's brother, Stephen about a year after. we moved out, that's how I met Cait. they got married a year later and split 6 months after, because he cheated. Laurel and aunt Carla got really close to each other during her marriage. thy kept in touch after Laurel and Stephen split. Like Cait I'm NBSB but I like to party," Sara explained.

"Speaking of parties, have you got a date for the homecoming yet, Barry?" Cisco asked. "Nah, I don't think I'm going to go this year. I still have no date and it's next week," Barry said a bit disappointed. "What about you, Cait?" Cisco turned to his other friend. "Yeah, no. I don't have a date either since I just started," Caitlin said also disappointed. "So what you're both saying is that you are going to ditch me at homecoming. Come on, Cait this is your first homecomng here," Cisco said in disbelief. "Hey, I got an idea Barry why don't you take Cait to homecoming since you're both... Ouch! What the hell Cait?" Sara exclaimed as Caitlin pinched her thighs. The adults looked up from their conversation after hearing Sara's yelp. "Let me talk to you for a minute Sara," Caitlin said not amused. They got up and went to the toilet. "What the hell do you think your doing, Sara? 'Why don't you take Cait to homecoming?'. Explain yourself," Cait said as soon as they got to the toilet. "Well it's true you're both dateless. I also have eyes, I see the way he looks at you, it's the way a dog looks at a can of dog food. He likes you and from your reaction to my idea it seems you like him too," Sara told her. "I don't know if I lke the idea of being compared to a can of dog food. Yeah I like him but you don't know for sure if he likes me," Cait replied. "Well go to homecoming with him and see where it goes from there," Sara encouraged. "I guess you're right," Caitlin said as they got out of the toilet. "I'm always because I'm older," Sara teased causing Caitlin to laugh and hit her playfully.

When they reached the table Laurel was now engaged in a conversation with Barry. "Hey. What are you guys talking about?" Cait asked. "Oh, Ms. Lance was just telling me stories about you when you were younger," Barry said. Caitlin and Carla bursted out laughing at the look on Laurel's face after being called Ms. Lance. "It's Laurel, I'm not old enough to be called Ms. Lance," Laurel said. "Oh sorry," Barry apologised. "Anyway as I was telling you before someone interrupted us, Cait used ice-skate when she was younger. She loved it but she kept slipping and falling on her butt. It was adorable," Laurel shared.

After a few more memories of younger Cait was shared it was time to go home. "Kids it's time to go home. You three have class tomorrow and Sara, your shift start at 8:00 in the morning. Let's go," Carla said as she called for the waiter to bring the bill. "We'll drop the boys off at their houses before we go home, to save them money for a cab," Laurel said in response. They all get in the car and the first to be dropped off was Cisco as his house was closer. "See you guys tomorrow," Cisco said. "Yeah, don't be late," Cait teased him. Then it was off to drop Barry off to his place. "See you tomorrow, Cait. I had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks for dinner Carla, Laurel," Barry said as he got out of the car. "No problem, Barry," Both Laurel and Carla replied. "Oh one more thing. That suggestion Sara made during dinner, what do you say Cait? I'll only go if you say yes," Barry said. "Um...I guess I say yes. I'd be happy to go with you," Caitlin said. "Great, we can plan things out tomorrow during break. Also thanks for the idea Sara and good luck tomorrow," Barry to said. " Yeah no problem and thanks," Sara replied as Barry went into his house. "He seems to be a great kid, very polite. I like him," Carla said as they drove off. "It seems that you're not the only one who likes him. From the looks of it little Cait here will no longer be NBSB, by next week," Laurel teased Caitlin. "I have no idea what you're talking about right now," Caitlin denied. "I'm sure you don't. Hey aunt Carla do you think you can fix my schedule for next week. I wanna help Cait get ready for her homecoming date with Barry," Sara said as she winced when Cait elbowed her in her ribs. "Sure, I'll see what I can do. Just don't wear something that's going to give me Laurel, me and especially Barry a heart attack, okay girls?" Carla said. "I promise I'll try not to go overboard," Sara said with a wink. They finally reached the house. "Sara, you and Caitlin can share her room for now until Naomi has fixed the other guest room for you. Laurel, your usual room is as you left it the last time you were here. Goodnight all of you," Carla said as she made her way up the stairs to her room leaving the three women to say their goodnight. After all the goodnight were said they all went to their rooms to sleep.


	12. plan

"Cait, Sara, get up right now. This will be my last warning. Get up or I'm pouring two buckets of ice on each of you," Laurel screamed from the bottom of the stairs. "Why the hell is she up so early?" Sara complained. "Shoot, it's 6:45, we have 30 mins before we have to leave," Caitlin said. "Say, what? That's not enough time to take a shower, get dressed and eat," Sara said jumping out of bed.

The girls were down with 15 minutes to spare. "How nice of you two to join us?" Carla teased. "Car leaves in 15. First stop is me, then Sara and Carla and then you, Cait," Laurel informed both teens.

"Okay, see you later sweetheart," Carla said as she got out of the car. "What time are you guys out?" Caitlin asked. "Well I'll be out by the time you're out of class. It's just orientation today, I think. I'm not sure what time aunt Carla is finished," Sara replied. "I'm out an hour after you get out of class but I can go early since I'm the boss. Just hang at the school for a bit and we'll pick you up and then Laurel," Carla explained.

Caitlin turned her back on her locker as she heard her name being called out. "Morning, Caitlin," Barry greeted her as Cisco came to a stop next to him. "Morning guys. What's your first class?" Caitlin replied. "Well Barry and I have double computers, then Spanish. What about you?" Cisco answered. "Well since you have computers, that must mean I have double geography, then French," Caitlin said. The bell rang before anyone could say a thing else. "We'll see you at break then since we don't have any class together before then," Barry said as he and Cisco walked the opposite direction from Caitlin. "Yeah, I guess, see you later," Caitlin shouted over her shoulder. Caitlin stared at the clock, class was taking forever, she thinks to herself.

"Hey, Caitlin," Iris said as she sits down at the table with Caitlin. "Where're the guys?" "Well, knowing them taking their time to get here," Caitlin joked. "We heard that," Barry said as he sat down beside Cait. "Hey, babe. How was your morning?" Cisco said to Iris. "Boring, so far," Iris replied. "Yeah, same here. Its like the teachers are trying to make us fall asleep," Caitlin said. "So, we're all going to homecoming right?" Barry asked. "Cisco and I are. Don't know about you two. Who you guys going with?" Iris answered. "Cait and I are going together, since we're both dateless," Barry informed her. "Oh, that's good. Don't want Cait to miss her first homecoming here. What's the plan then?" Iris asked. "Well how about this? Barry, Cisco and Wally can get ready at your place and Iris you can come over to mine, since Sara, aunt Laurel and probably my mom are helping me get ready," Cait informed. "Sounds like a great idea," Iris agreed with her. "One plan done, one more to go," Cisco said. "What are you talking about?" Cait said confused. "Why, have you forgotten our chemistry project that's worth 40%?" Cisco asked. "Oh, yeah. Well why don't you guys come over again after school," Cait said. "You guys go on over. I can't I'm interning at Central City Citizen," Iris said. "Oh, bummer. I was going to introduce you to my aunt Laurel and Sara. But next time I guess," Caitlin responded.

"Hey guys," Caitlin shouted as she saw the boys putting their things back in their lockers. "What's the plan now?" Cisco asked. "Well the cars outside, with my mom and Sara inside. We're going to pick up aunt Laurel on the way home and also drive by McDonald's to get some food. You guys can hitch a ride and come over to work on the project," Cait responded.


End file.
